


皮智的一天

by 0314shatangjuzi354692



Category: pm - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:56:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0314shatangjuzi354692/pseuds/0314shatangjuzi354692
Kudos: 4





	皮智的一天

ooc预警 爽就完事儿

金发少年=皮卡丘  
最后的道德底线让我无法用皮卡丘和小智写黄文呜呜，就用金发少年代替了，具体发生了什么可见前文。  
\----------------------------------------  
“唔…皮卡丘，你…”  
小智的话都被金发少年的吻堵回了口中，不安分的手也被轻轻地按住。  
金发少年温柔又略带攻击性的吻，带着一丝淡淡的番茄酱味道，舌头灵巧地在小智口中滑动，同时力度恰到好处地吮吸着小智微红的嘴唇。小智逐渐无法拒绝，只能笨拙地稍稍回应。  
感受到怀里的小智并不抗拒，金发少年露出一丝不易察觉的微笑，眼神暗了暗。  
两个少年湿漉漉的胸口紧紧靠在一起，小智觉得两人相触的肌肤逐渐升温，连狭小山洞里的空气都烫了起来。

终于不满足于亲吻，金发少年修长的手指悄无声息地从男孩衣服下摆滑//入，轻轻抚摸着男孩虽瘦但仍有些肌肉的腰腹，继而游走到胸前，摩//挲着已经立起的小樱桃，同时放开小智的嘴唇，轻//咬着他的耳朵，呵出烫人的热气。耳畔的热气让小智的身体颤抖了一下，好像突然回过神来，推开一小段距离，微喘着气：“不…不可以…”  
金发少年看着小智染上一层薄雾的眸子和被欺负地红彤彤的嘴唇，心动。勉强压制住即将爆发的欲望，满脸委屈地看着小智：“如果小智不愿意，我自然不会勉强的，只可怜了这家伙，我自己去解决好了…”他指了指胯//下早已硬到发痛的部位。  
小智的脸刷地一下红了个透，一是因为金发少年松松垮垮的裤子因为被雨淋湿而贴在身上，轻易地描绘出那个位置的形状，二是因为，他不得不承认，刚刚带着情欲的拥吻让他自己也起了生理//反应。  
小智的心情很复杂，一方面，他很清楚眼前的少年真实身份是与他朝夕相处的皮卡丘，他与皮卡丘的感情纯粹到不掺一丝杂质，自然也不可能沾染一丝情//欲；而另一方面，刚刚，在这个狭小的空间里，他们两人浑身湿透，尽情拥吻，都被彼此撩拨起了最本能的欲//望，眼前的少年想要他，而他，若不是一丝理智支撑，又何尝不想要呢？

金发少年一脸委屈地说要“自己解决”，竟真的让小智涌起一丝歉意，按照他小天使的逻辑，自己把人家撩拨成这样，怎么也该负点责任。  
于是小智红着脸说：“那…我…我用手帮你…可以吗？”  
这句话足够让金发少年惊喜了，眼睛闪闪发光，猛点了几下头。  
“你这个神情还真是跟作为皮卡丘的时候没什么区别。”小智笑了。

小智有些笨拙地将金发少年的裤子往下褪了褪，完全勃//起的性//器暴露在眼前。小智的脸红得更厉害了，轻轻用手握住那粗//壮的性///器/，不太熟练地撸///动着。金发少年将小智害羞的样子尽收眼底，心动到恨不得将他吃干抹净，可是…做人还是别太贪心，这样已经是人生巅峰了（本来你的“人”生也就这一天而已）。  
小智的动作毕竟不太熟练，金发少年便自己微微挺动着，以在小智手中寻求更大的快感，同时再一次吻上小智的唇。小智闭上眼睛，一边享受这个吻，一边感受着手中粗//壮的性///器吐出些黏液，一旦碰到顶端，性///器的主人便敏//感得厉害，一边吻他一边喘着粗气，这番景象让小智自己的性///器也硬//到发烫。  
“啊…”小智惊呼一声，因为金发少年的手不知何时伸进了小智的裤子，碰到了他发///烫的性///器，让他有种被戳穿的窘迫感。  
“原来小智也想要啊。”金发少年坏笑道。  
互相帮忙撸///动着性/////器，连吻都越来越急促，他们越发感到身上的衣物太碍事，不知怎么就褪去了所有的衣物，垫在潮湿的地面上，彼此赤///裸地躺在一起。  
“呃…啊…啊…”对方的喘////息声像是对自己的鼓励，两人同时加快了手速，同时感受被自己身下的快感淹没，终于同时攀上了高///峰，精////液释放在对方手里。

金发少年好奇地打量着小智粘着白浊的半软的性///器，随着它的主人尚未平静的喘息而微微颤动。  
诱人。  
金发少年吞了一口唾沫，将小智的性///器含在口中。  
刚刚得到高/////潮的小智哪里受得住这样的刺激，“啊…啊…不要…快停下…”小孩的声音带着一丝哭腔。  
金发少年停了停，看着小智潮/红的脸颊和沾染上情//欲的眸子，感受到口中的性//器再次慢慢勃起，含着不放，模糊地说：“是吗？你这哪里是不想要的样子？嘴上说着不要身体倒是很诚实？”  
小智又羞又恼，被堵得说不出话来，而包裹着自己性//器的口腔又开始吮动，湿润的口腔带来比手撸动多几倍的快感，几乎快要将他淹没，大脑一片空白，除了身下涌动的快感，他无法顾及其他的一切。

看到小智越来越进入状态，金发少年也无法控制自己的理智，一边为小智口，一边用手指在小智身后的小///穴附近打转，那里已经渗出了一丝液体，仿佛在邀请他进入。感受到洞口足够湿润，他轻轻探入一根手指。  
被进入的瞬间，小智感受到一丝疼痛，但更多的是与前端被照顾完全不同的一种快感，这种快感让他仅剩的一丝理智彻底崩断。  
金发少年的手指被小///穴紧紧地包裹着，那里面湿热到令人难以置信，他轻轻抽插着手指，生怕弄疼了小智，直到看到小智的表情由痛苦转为快感，他才放下心来，就着不断涌出的黏液放进了第二根手指，同时继续有一搭没一搭地舔着小智又粗了一大圈的性////器。耐心地开拓着小智未经人事的小////穴，终于能够吞下三根手指，小穴紧紧咬住手指，好像不让他离开。  
拔出手指，同时停下了照顾小智前端的性…////器，双重的快感一下子全都消失，空虚感让小智控制不住地扭动着身子，很不舒服的样子。金发少年终于将自己的性///器对准了小穴，在进入之前小心地询问着：“小智，可以吗？”  
小智的理智早已断裂，空虚感过于难忍，他只希望有什么东西赶紧来填满他的小////穴，想都没想便点了点头。  
得到了许可，金发少年松了一口气，就着黏//液轻轻一挺，将自己的性/////器全数送进小智的身体。  
“啊…好大…没想到皮卡丘变成人之后，那里竟然那么大…啊…呃…”  
皮卡丘轻轻地撞了一下，内心想着：小孩，亏你还记得我是你的皮卡丘？已经被情//欲迷昏了吧？虽然只有这一天成为人类的机会，但是此刻小智在我身下声声//娇//喘，我们做着人类情侣会做的事情，哪怕只有这一瞬间，他把身上的我当成情人，对我来说就足够了啊。

看着自己的小智就这样在自己身下意乱情迷，金发少年放在小智体内的性////器竟又大了几分。“你叫得再好听点，它还可以更大哦。”金发少年坏笑着说。  
“不可以…再大了，再大要坏…坏掉了。”小智断断续续地说着。  
“哦？是吗？那就让我来试试到底会不会坏吧。”  
到刚刚为止，金发少年一直都是比较温柔地抽…插，只是几浅一深地，每到最深的那一下小智总会爽到挺直了腰。而现在，他再也忍不住了，开始迅速地抽…/插起来，而且每一下都顶到小智的最深处，噗嗤噗嗤的水声伴随着小智停不住的叫声回荡在小小的山洞里…  
“啊…”小智突然叫得比刚刚都大声，脸红到能滴下水来。  
“终于找到这个敏//感点了吗？”金发少年会心一笑，开始用自己的性///器在那敏感点上不断地揉着，小智爽/到双腿不停地颤抖，比起后//穴的充实 ，无人照顾的前/端可怜地在人腿间蹭来蹭去，顶端不断地渗出透明的液体。而金发少年仿佛没看见一样，并不去照顾小智的性//：器，他想让他完全用后面高////潮。  
又是十几下用尽全力的顶/撞，并且每一下都摩擦过/敏/感点，小智一个挺腰，在前端完全没有被触碰的情况下，就这样射//了出来，大股的精///液：///打湿了两人阴//处的毛发。小智达到高///潮的同时，后////穴剧烈地收缩着，一下一下地咬着体内的性////器，于是金发少年也再忍不住，低吼着射//：在了小智体内。


End file.
